Come With Me
by SonAmyfan13
Summary: Summary and Disclaimer are in the fanfic. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**_Hi everyone!_**

**_Everyone except for SonAmyfan13: *glaring at Sonic*_**

**_Sonic:..._**

**_This is a one-shot Shadonic (Female Sonic I've been trying to make one where it's not a gender-bender but I seem to be having a problem) fanfiction and it happens an hour after Shadow The Hedgehog (I LOVE THAT GAME! even though I can't beat it...) and Shadow has a three choices that go with the ways of the game Good way, Neutral way, and Evil way and here are his choices Good way is to destroy all of the Black Arms with the eclipse cannon, Neutral way is to go, Evil Way is to kill all of The Humans and help the Black Arms destroy Earth._**

**_Everyone: *still glaring at Sonic*_**

**_Sonic: What?!_**

**_Everyone: You let SonAmyfan eat all of the sugar and chocolate in the house and everything else that has sugar and chocolate in it!_**

**_Sonic: Heh heh. *sweat drops*_**

**_*decides to save Sonic from death* And my friend Sonic here will do the Disclaimer._**

**_Sonic: Okay! SonAmyfan13 does not own anything!_**

**_I will be making a sequel to this and it's Shadonic, Knuxouge, Taiream, Silvaze, one-sided ShadAmy, one-sided Shadouge, one-sided Shadae (Shadow and Shade the echidna), and one-sided Shadikal_**

* * *

*Shadow's POV*

"Shadow you can't! We have to destroy the Black Comet!" "I can't!" "Shadow you have to!" "I can't Rouge! I'm going with them!" "Shadow you can't!" yelled my partner again at me. We're yelling at each other because Rouge wants to me stay and help her destroy the Black Comet, Shade is telling me to stay as well, Tikal is trying to get me to stay too and everyone else is just staring at us well everyone except for the one person I want to talk to me and that is Sonic. "You can't leave Shadow!" Shade said to me. "You can't leave us Shadow!" Rouge said "If Shadow wants to leave he can." said a familiar voice and we all turned and we saw Sonic standing there, leaning against a wall. "Sonic he can't leave!" "Like I just said Shade if Shadow wants to leave he can." Sonic almost sounded sad.

"No he can't!" "I'm leaving Rouge, I'm leaving and none of you can stop me!" I said "N-not even us?" Shade and Tikal said at the time "Yes." "Not even me Shads?" said my girlfriend. Yes me and Sonic are dating have been for a few months but no one knows. Well except for Tails, and Silver. "Yes not even you Sonic." Everyone except for Tails and Silver gasped in surprise because that was the first time around them I had called Sonic, Faker. "I see... Well then I'm going with you." "What!?" everyone said and I just stared at her "You can't come with me." "I'm going with you Shadow weather you like it or not I'm going with you." I sigh "I'm gonna have to knock you out to not get you to come with aren't I?" "Yup." "Okay then let's go." "All Right!" Sonic almost shouted and we were about to leave "Wait Shadow." "Yes Omega?" "I am going with you." "Okay." "Then let's go." Omega and Sonic got around me and Sonic grabbed my hand and I pulled out my chaos emerald "No Shad-" "Chaos Control!" and we both disappeared.

When we got on the Black Comet we saw Bokkun and he gave us a message from the G.U.N commander saying we had so long to leave or we would be destroyed. He must have gotten word that me and Sonic were leaving with the Black Arms so we started leaving and the Black Arms insisted on making me their King as soon as we get back to their- our home planet and that I needed a Queen and I know if I ask Sonic to become my Queen she'll accept and I'll need a new Commander for the army since I killed them already and I already choose Omega to be the new Commander which the Commander is like a third ruler has almost as much power as the King and Queen but is not the complete ruler and it's also been a four hours since me, Sonic, and Omega left Mobius and I'm looking for Sonic right n- Ah! There she is.

*End of Shadow's POV*

*Sonic's POV*

It's been a four hours since me. Shadow, and Omega got on the Black Comet and left Earth or as the Mobians and the Black Arms call it Mobius. The G.U.N commander told us we had four hours to leave before he would attack the Black Comet. I was looking out the window in my room I was surprised that they had windows here. "Enjoying the view?" A familiar voice said but I still jumped and whipped around and saw Shadow "Uh hi Shadow." "Hi Sonic." "Yeah I guess I am enjoying the view." "Hmm..." "Okay what do you need to ask me?" "I gave the new rules to all of the Black Arms on the Black Comet and they all insisted that as soon as we get back to their- I mean our new home planet that I get a Queen." and when he said Queen he looked at me.

"S-so?" "Well I think that there is only one person that could be my Queen." "And whose that?" I looked back out the window "I'm talking to her." I whipped around and stared at him "Me?" "Yeah you're the only person I could or would ask Sonic." I hugged him "Of Course!" he laughed "Good to know you're happy with it!" "So who else knows you were gonna ask me?" "Only Omega." "Okay so?" "As soon as we get to the Black Arms home planet, I will be crowned King and you and will be married and then you will be crowned Queen." "Yeah I hope we get there soon." "Me too." "Shadow?" "Yeah Sonic?" "I'm glad I came with you." "So am I Faker." "Shadow!" he smiled "I was just teasing you!" "I know that Shads!" we both smiled at each other.

*End of Sonic's POV*

* * *

**_Okay here it is and I will definitely be writing the sequel and it will be called Fifteen Long Years and I will not be letting any details out until I post the preview which will be Summary for it and it will show you what will happen and it will be long very long although it may take me a few months to finish the whole thing and also this is the first of the Shadowed Winds series which the Shadowed Winds will always be Shadonic fanfics but anyway review and let me know what you think._**


End file.
